In an establishment with an open environment, such as a retail store, there can be one or more electronic displays for displaying information to patrons, customers, guests, or other visitors. Such displays can be large screens mounted in locations that are readily visible, such as above entrances or aisles, near store shelves or product displays, on walls, or in other suitable locations. The displays can be included in embedded devices that are used for a variety of purposes, such as digital signage, product images, advertising, and providing various other forms of information that may be of interest to the visitors. However, if the content presented on the displays is passive and not dynamically adapted to visitors in the environment, the visitors may not be responsive to products featured on the displays. Conventional electronic displays may only be able to show outdated, non-customized information to the visitors. Such information is not adapted or tailored to specific customers in the environment.
In certain physical environments, digital signage including product images, web content, advertisements, and other electronic content, can be displayed on large screens. One such environment is a retail store. These screens can be in embedded devices that access common content. The screens can share the common content, but not necessarily show content that is relevant to visitors currently in the environment. The content can be pulled or pushed from a system or server, which is typically remote and does not provide content to the embedded devices and their screens that is targeted to visitors that are in proximity to the screens. To achieve high levels of portability, screens of these embedded devices may be dedicated to displaying web content obtained from a remote web server or content repository. Traditional embedded devices must each separately connect to a remote system (e.g., a server or a repository) in order to obtain content to be displayed. However, the content provided to such a device is passive and is not actively adapted to a visitor that is currently looking at the device's screen.
It is desirable to display adapted content to targeted visitors to a physical environment, where the content is displayed on screens in the environment while the visitors are viewing the screens. Efficient adaption and display of such content can increase visitor responsiveness to products depicted in the content while the visitor is in the environment (e.g., while a shopper is in a store).